Valentine's Day with Allen and Kanda
by Sora Ryuuzaki
Summary: This may be waaaay early, but I felt the need to put it up anyway. It's a... well, the title is self-explanatory. Yullen, of course. Oneshot.


Author's Pre-note: Okay. So, I've been sifting through these Yullen fanfics, and, to my surprise, it's all FLUFF. Sure, it's around Yullen Week and all, but seriously—it's so… pure… so _chaste_, compared to LxLight stuff. Seriously. But it's cute. It's fluffy. … Heck, it's the kind of love that makes it sweet. :D

Anyway, I decided that since I wasn't into Yullen stuff in time for Yullen Week, might as well get a head start on next year, right? :D

So this thing is set on Valentine's Day, set in the Dark Order, of course. I'm not too sure if they began celebrating this holiday just yet, but what the heck? Might as well do it.

**Disclaimer: Does it look like that Earl has a frown yet? No? Then I still don't own D. Gray-man. All characters and story designs belong to Katsuura Hoshino-sensei.**

-

Yullen Fanfic Numero Uno

-

-

-

It was that time of the year. Valentine's Day.

Yuu Kanda stalked his room angrily, pacing back and forth in the small, cramped space between his bed and the wall opposite it. The young man had been out-of-sorts lately, and he blamed it on the new kid. Or… well… not-so-new anymore.

Allen Walker, the not-so-new kid, was the bane of Kanda's existence. The short bean sprout was only their for Kanda's personal enjoyment; his little toy to pick on when he was particularly annoyed. Of course, the short, white-haired guy didn't really appreciate this feeling of possession. In fact, Allen retaliated by unleashing some unpleasant insults on his behalf. It was clear to Kanda that this small, spunky little kid didn't like him. In fact, Allen didn't like Kanda at all.

And so, one could imagine Kanda's surprise (or disgust?) when a valentine and chocolate had suddenly appeared in front of his door.

The card wasn't addressed to anyone in particular; the writing was slightly messy from being rushed and the chocolate was wrapped up in a girly, outrageously fluffy manner with dozens of pink, red, and white ribbons tied in a pretty, gigantic bow the size of the box. It was as if a girl had done it.

… Or so Kanda would have thought, had it not been for the hasty signature at the bottom right corner. "Allen Walker."

Kanda had become instantly confused (he had frozen to the spot, unable to move for a few hours or so) after reading the letter a few times. It was there—those taboo words that are not to be spoken into anyone's—especially stoic, strict Kanda's—face. The three words that made Kanda particularly angry—or, to the knowledge of only Yuu Kanda himself, particularly confused.

_I love you._

In fact, those were the only three words on that card besides the writer's name. The card itself had cute little cupid-angels fluttering on the front. Cheerful, they were. Happy. Carefree. Ignorant of the world.

Kanda wanted to bite their heads off.

And so here he was, confused and angry enough to jump out the window and slice down an entire forest with his sword.

Sighing, he decided it was about time to head downstairs to get something to eat. He pulled his black exorcist's coat around his shoulders, and, as an afterthought, slipped the present into his coat pocket.

He stopped at the cafeteria entrance. There he was—the stupid bean sprout that had just caused Kanda to panic for an entire four hours. The Japanese exorcist rolled his eyes and stalked past Allen, not sparing him a glance. Allen didn't notice and didn't care, as he was engaged in conversation with Lenalee.

"Lenalee, are you _sure_ you didn't get that present?" he asked pleadingly. "Are you absolutely sure it wasn't anywhere near your room? It's a box of chocolate and a card, and I worked hard to prepare it for…" He didn't finish as he looked away from his female (and clueless) comrade.

Kanda reached into his coat pocket, backtracking to the duo. He pulled out the gift and the card and plopped it on Allen's head. "You mean this?"

Allen went pale—or, even paler in his case. "Y-yeah. How did you get this, Kanda? It was for Lenalee…"

"For me?" she smiled brightly. Kanda felt a sense of disappointment. He rolled his eyes at himself. Don't be jealous—who the hell would want a bean sprout as a lover? An idiot, at least. No, a retard.

Lenalee opened the card and read it. She flushed, but quickly regained herself. "Ah… thank you, Allen, but I like someone else." Her eyes flickered briefly to Lavi, who had came into the dining room.

"Yo, Allen, Lenalee, Yuu," Lavi greeted, not bothering to get in line for dinner. Kanda snarled viciously at the use of his first name. "Ah, sorry, Yuu-kun. Anyway, did you hear about—"

Allen cut in. "Lavi, would you mind talking to me for a second? We'll be right back," he said to Kanda and Lenalee.

Kanda gave an indignant "Che" before half-stomping to the end of the line. He noticed that the stupid rabbit and the stupid bean sprout were talking not too far from where he stood. Curious, he leaned in to hear better.

"Lavi, did you put my gift for Lenalee in front of Kanda's door?!" Allen hissed, his polite tone gone.

Lavi chuckled sheepishly. "Aha… Yeah… About that…"

Allen sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore. Lenalee likes someone else, after all, so I can't do anything about it."

"Really? Ah, I mean… I'm so sorry…" Lavi said, a feeble attempt at covering up his delight. Kanda rolled his eyes. "And anyway," Lavi continued as Kanda got his food, "it seems to me like Yuu-chan has a crush on you."

Kanda stopped, stone-cold. His tray crashed onto the floor, where the soba and everything else splattered about his feet, but the swordsman didn't care anymore. One could hardly believe he was even breathing still.

Suddenly, his head jerked eerily towards Lavi. His neck seemed to squeal with the effort of rotating his head as murderous intent engulfed him. A glance towards the bean sprout told Kanda that Allen was just as shocked.

"What… did you… say?" they growled in unison, their eyes taking on a murderous glint. Both of them invoked their Innocences without a second thought; the only thing on their mind was the murder of a certain successor to Bookman…

-

Kanda sighed, meditating alone in the training room. So that love letter hadn't been intended for him, after all. His eyebrow twitched with fury. What exactly was he thinking, anyway? That the stupid bean sprout actually saw Kanda as a romantic interest? Disgusting. Impossible.

But he just found that he saw the bean sprout as one.

Kanda gave up on meditating—his mind was too preoccupied to focus on blanking it out, and in a moment of carelessness, sprawled himself out on the floor. He couldn't believe how well that stupid rabbit Lavi understood him.

Days like Valentine's Day were too much of a pain to handle with a one-track, simple mind like Yuu Kanda's.

Allen, on the other hand, was pondering thoughtfully about Lavi's comment. "That BaKanda? Really?" He made a face as he headed to the training center. "Ugh… I can't believe something like that."

The door slid open to reveal Kanda sprawled across the floor, his eyes closed and completely off-guard.

Allen hovered nervously about the swordsman, reveling at how peaceful and at ease Kanda seemed to be. With a small grin, Allen imagined doodling on his face, and turned away to grab a pen from Lavi. A tug on his sleeve deterred him from chasing after the junior Bookman, and when he turned around, Allen saw, with great disgust, that BaKanda had grabbed onto his sleeve.

"Hey," he muttered angrily, a grimace forming on his once-calm face. "Just what are you thinking of doing, you stupid bean sprout?"

A grimace with equal distaste spread across Allen's face. "I was just going to get a vat of tar to dump you in, BaKanda."

Kanda sat up, rubbing his temples. He had no intention of arguing with a bean sprout, nor did he have the desire to meditate anymore. Not with this… this distraction of a person buzzing about. No; Kanda would have to leave before things got worse, and worse they would get if he didn't beat it.

On standing up and walking to the door, Allen had the sudden urge to pick on Kanda. Maybe it was the depression he had from getting rejected by Lenalee; he wasn't sure. He knew that he just wanted to pick on someone; get someone MAD. And mad was what Kanda would be in three… two…

"Hey, BaKanda. You want to get in my pants?"

Sure, it was an outrageous thing to ask. Sure, it was a stupid thing to ask, too. Sure, it was an idiotic question to ask on Valentine's Day, the number one erotic day of the year. But what the heck? Allen was sure that this day couldn't possibly get any worse, so he decided to throw it out there. You know… just for the heck of it.

Kanda froze, and for an instant, Allen thought that Mugen was going to come by and slice his head off in one clean blow. He had seen Kanda's reaction to statements like that when Lavi teased him, and had it not been for Lavi's strict guard, he would have been long dead. That was what was intended, after all. But when Kanda turned back, a confused look was on his face instead of the usual angry grimace, followed by the stream of inappropriate death threats.

"…What are you implying, bean sprout?"

Allen smirked. He sensed the death threats coming. He could already feel most of his stress about Lenalee disappearing into thin air. To add fuel to the fire, he kept up his own threats. "I'm implying that you're gay, of course."

Of course, the next reply was completely unexpected.

Kanda turned his head to face away from Allen. "…So what if I am, bean sprout? What are you going to do about it?"

Instantly, upon striking gold, Allen burst into hysterical laughter. "Haha!!! Who the hell would BaKanda be gay for?!"

He continued to laugh as Kanda sat down, red to his ears, and attempted to meditate. "This day can _not_ get any worse," he muttered angrily to himself. "Stupid bean sprout. Damn Valentine's Day. Fuck that stupid rabbit." Out of the three sentences, the third one was the loudest and was almost a yell.

"Ehh? Don't tell me… it's for Lavi?!" He burst into more hysterics, rolling on the floor and beating the tatami mat with his fists.

Kanda became even more restless. His eyebrows twitched angrily with the effort of staying calm, and finally, it became too much.

"Damn it, stupid bean sprout!"

He grabbed Allen's arms and pinned him down to the ground. The white-haired teen stopped laughing instantly, and turned pale. "Hey, BaKanda… what… what are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"You want to know who I'm gay for?" Kanda pressed, ignoring Allen's question. The other teen nodded slowly, as if unsure. Kanda rolled his eyes. "Don't forget, you asked for it," he growled. He pressed his lips onto Allen's, tasting a variety of foods (probably his breakfast, he added as a side note) before pulling away, embarrassed.

"I'm gay for a stupid bean sprout. That's who."

* * *

Okỉes. That's it, y'all. :D How'd you like it? Hate it? Feel like flaming? Gimme your best shot :) Just kiddin'. But seriously-- I'd like some reviews. If you think something could be better, tell me. Criticism is how one gets better, you know~

For those of you who have been reading my Black Cat fanfic, I am _really_ sorry about not updating for a while. It's like... writer's wall or something. It's like writer's block, but fifteen times worse. T_T I will do my best to get it updated soon, so please-- hang in there~!

Sora Pwns x3


End file.
